


Collar

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, Light BDSM, M/M, Presents, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Sui wanted to take his BDSM relationship with Karu to another level. He thinks. Maybe. He's not too sure himself.





	Collar

“I think I’m stressed.”

Sui muttered to himself. He had been muttering to himself all day. He sat besides the dining table in his house, eyeing the small box he had bought for his boyfriend Karu from an ‘interesting’ store that he never dreamed of entering. 

His heart pounded. 

He opened the box to inspect the gift again. It looked like a black leather belt at first glance, but it’s too small to actually be one. It could also be mistaken as a wristwatch, without the watch part, only the leather band. Hanging on it was a small circular and golden plate, carved on it were the letters ‘S-U-I’. 

He closed the box, as his stomach started to turn. How was he going to explain to Karu that he bought a dog collar for him? Would Karu even be willing to wear it around? 

_ And bark like a dog?  _

Sui face went red fast. He shuffled uneasily, trying to suppress the thought. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, clearing his mind. He had already fapped to that image this morning before he left for work (and after Karu left for his), and wasn’t going to break his own promise of limiting himself to one fap per day. 

He took one last breath, the _feeling_ finally ebbing away. He looked at the box again, wondering to himself how it got to this point. 

Sui had moved in with Karu for over a year now. Since then, almost every night would be a wild adventure. They were having not only sex, but also doing all kinds of kinky plays, trying out different fetishes that Karu would suggest thanks to his curiosity (and also how fast he got bored of them). 

Sui was worried at first. He was worried that he wouldn’t be okay with anything other than regular sex, and that he wouldn’t keep up with Karu’s energy levels at night. But he surprised himself with how long he lasted every night, and how open he was to it.

Recently though, Karu introduced him to the world of Sado Masochism.

Sui had heard of it before, but he was skeptical about it. He could not understand why would anyone find pleasure in such an ‘abusive’ play. Despite that, he gave in to Karu’s demands, as always. “You won’t know until you try!” was always Karu’s reason and because Sui agreed to that philosophy, he conceded.

Sui could still remember the first time they did it. He could remember getting excited with each strike he landed onto Karu, who would be helplessly tied up and begging for more. He could remember leaving marks all over, as if branding him as one of his property. 

Sui wondered if his friends Rako and Rudo were doing some of the plays they tried. He noticed bruises on some parts of their body when they last met for coffee. If they told him before, he figured that he would probably be surprised, frown and judge them a little but ultimately shrug it off casually, since it wouldn’t be his business. But now that when he’s doing the plays with Karu, suddenly it felt like he understood the appeal. 

_ Understood  _ was an understatement.

Sui wanted to do more. He looked again at the present he bought. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe this was a little overboard. Maybe he should return it.

“Suiiiii, I’m home!”

Karu’s voice echoed from the entrance. Sui jumped, quickly pocketing the present. “O-oh! K-Karu! Y-you are home early!” He got up to the hallway to greet him. “H-how was your day!” He forced a smile. 

“Hmm?” Karu gave a suspicious look. 

“W-what?” Sui stammered. “Is there something on my face?”

Karu’s eyes darted down. “What’s that in your pocket?”

Sui looked down. He cursed in his mind. In his panic, he had forgotten about the size and that it would be easy for Karu to spot it bulging from his pants. 

“Nothing!” Sui said. He cursed again. That was literally the worst answer he could have given. 

“Looks like something to me,” Karu chided. “Is it a present for me?”

_ Why is he so sharp about these kinds of things? _ Sui nervously took the box out from his pocket. “Erm, it’s...er…” Before he could answer, Karu snatched it right out of his hands.

“Yoink!” Karu exclaimed before Sui could react. “What is it, what is it!” he said as he opened the box, eyes shining in anticipation. When he saw what was inside, he gave a grin. “Sui…? What...is this?”

Sui froze. “Erm. It’s a wristband,” he lied.

“You are terrible at lying,” Karu laughed. “It obviously looks too big for my wrist and too small to be a belt.” He eyed Sui with a cheeky, knowing look. “Looks like it goes around my neck just fine, if anything. What is it?”

Sui nervously looked away, feeling a stomach-ache coming along. 

“...a collar…”

Karu feinted a confused look. “A what?”

“A...collar…” Sui stuttered. “Y-you know, to show...ownership.” His voice trailed away. “You know, from the S and M thing we had being doing...and I think that you will look…” Sui’s face was red. “...cute...in it…”

“Hey it fits perfectly!” Karu said. Sui turned. In the short span of time while he’s not looking, Karu had already put on the collar. He touched the golden plate with Sui’s name and gave a teasing smile. “I guess I belong to ‘Sui-sama’ now. Or should I say ‘I am now Sui-sama’s pet’,” he crooned.

Sui’s face could not go any redder as he began to feel butterflies at the pits of his stomach. He wanted to run away in embarrassment, embarrassed that he felt positively pleased at Karu’s reactions.

“Y-yeah!” Sui tried to muster his voice. “Y-you belong to me now!”

Karu chuckled and shook his head.

“Looks like we need more practice tonight :3c”

 


End file.
